EP9
Episode 9 : Green Return! (Independence Special) Part 1 : Greenie Town Our Heroes are travelling towards Goldenrod City, In there way, They saw a Town. Su checked from his PokéNav and told that this is a small town where peoples celebrate Independence. There are many festivals here and peoples from different places come here to celebrate Independence Day. Our Heroes decided to celebrate Independence too. When they were going towards the festival, They encountered a Meowth who just ran away. Our heroes saw many peoples with their Pokemons at the way, And finally they arrived. Part 2 : Meow! They reached the festival, There were many games and shows. Our heroes enjoyed a lot. They also participated in Pokemon race but Brown lost. Min gained the second Position and Su had no Pokemons but played and enjoyed a lot games there. Brown again encountered Meowth where Meowth challenged him for a battle. Brown accepted the battle. Part 3 : Battle Brown : Go Cyndaquill and use Flamethrower! Meowth dodged and used Bit Attack. Brown : Cyndaquill, Are you fine? Cyndaaaa. Brown : Okay, Use Tackle attack and then use Flamethrower both Attacks hit. Brown : That should be enough, Go Pokeball! tn...tn...tn... TNnnnnnnnn. Brown : Gotcha! I caught a Meowth! Cyndaaaaa! Brown then told Min and Su that he caught that Meowth. They were excited to see Meowth. Part 4 : Green in Greenie! As they were enjoying the festival, they saw Green who was there too. Brown told Min and Su that Green is his biggest rival. They both challenged each other for a battle. Green had caught 6 Pokemons filling it's party so quick. Brown then headed over Pokecenter, Got it's Pokemon Healed, Took up the Slowpoke from Elm's Lab. and the battle began. Part 5 : Battle with Green Brown's Team : Cyndaquill, Pidgeotto, Eevee, Unown, Meowth and Slowpoke. Green's Team : Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Swellow, Sentret, Dratini and Fearow. Brown : Go Eevee! Green : Go Sentret and use Iron Tail. Brown : Dodge that and use Quick Attack! Sentret got hit and Eevee dodged the attack. Green : What are you doing? Use Tackle! Attack was hit and Eevee was knocked out. Brown : Nice job Eevee, Go Meowth and use Bite Attack! Green : Iron Tail. Iron Tail was hit and knocked out Meowth in just one hit. Brown : Nice Job Meowth (In mind : That Sentret is so stong.How am I going to beat it...) Brown : Go Slowpoke and use Psychic. Green : Sentret, Are you okay? Use Quick Attack! Brown : Use Water Gun Slowpoke! Water Gun was hit and knocked out Sentret. Green : Nice job Sentret, Go Ivysaur! Brown : Slowpoke, Switch out, Come back, Go Cyndaquill! Green : Use Poison Powder! Cyndaquill was poisoned. Brown : Cyndaquill, Use Flamethrower! Green : Dodge that and use Petal Dance Attack! Flamethrower was dodged and Petal Dance was hit. Brown : Cyndaquill! Use Flamethrower in a row! Cyndaquill used Flamethrower 6 times. Ivysaur was knocked out. Cyndaquill was knocked out by Poison. Brown : Cyndaquill, Come back. Nice Job. Green : You did great Ivysaur. Go Charmeleon! Brown : So your Charmander evolved, huh. Alright, Go Slowpoke! Green : Charmeleon, Use Metal Claw! Brown : That wasn't effective, Slowpoke, Now use Water Gun! Green : Dodge that and use Thunder Punch! That Knocked out Slowpoke. Brown : Nice job, Slowpoke, Return. (In mind : Argh,I have only two Pokemons now...) Go Unown! Brown Now use, Hidden Power (Water)! That was super effective but still, Charmeleon was battling. Green : Now, Charmeleon, Use Thunder Punch again! Brown : Dodge that and use Hidden Power (Water) Again! Unown Dodged that and hit Charmeleon. Knocking out Charmeleon. Green : Nice job, Go Dratini! Brown : Use Hidden Power (Dark) Green : use Dragon Rage! Unown was knocked out lefting Brown with only one Pokemon. Brown : Go Pidgeotto! Green : Use Dragon Rage! Brown : Dodge that and use Wing Attack. Pidgeotto dodged the attack and used Wing Attack. Brown : Now use Steel Wing. Pidgeotto used Steel Wing knocking out Dratini. Green : Good Job, Dratini, Take a rest... Go Fearow! Brown : Use Steel Wing! Green : Use Peck! The both Pokemons trash with each other and A Blast! When the dirt went off. They saw that Pidgeotto and Fearow, Both were out. Because there was one Pokemon of Green left. Green was declared as the winner. Part 6 : We'll meet again. This thing was first shock to Brown, But later, Brown got fine and they both shake their hands and challenged each other for their next battle. This was Brown's first six on six match. Their was like no chance of Brown Winning but Brown did well. Brown was going towards Azalea Town for some work and they got up in their own paths. So, Our Heroes, Enjoying the festival of Independence, Battling with Green and making new dreams, Again made their paths towards Goldenrod City. Category:SS01